


More Than

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Country Song, One Last Ride universe, Oneshot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: An angsty glimpse of Inuyasha and Kagome's breakup from LemonLush's fanfiction, One Last Ride.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	More Than

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Last Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289259) by [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae), [lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush). 



> so i was listening to the song [More Than My Hometown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS82JAkBkDY) by Morgan Wallen ~~which is now my new obsession~~ and i shit you not, the ending to this little drab popped into my brain so fast i knew i had to write it down. thus, this angsty little blurb was born. 
> 
> now as i was writing, i realized that it was giving off sooo many One Last Ride vibes, written by the ever so talented [Lemonlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush), that i decided to tweak this so it could tuck somewhere into the story itself as a sort of ~~unofficially official~~ glimpse of their breakup. i’m happy to report that it has Lemon’s official seal of approval and she loved it! 
> 
> so now i’m gonna share it with all you fine folks and i hope you enjoy it too! :) and since it _is_ in the OLR universe, there _will_ be angst hahahaa. 
> 
> so this is for you Lemon, my sweet and sour friend~ ❤️ 
> 
> one last thing--i highly recommend either having the song above playing while you read this, or at least listen to it beforehand. yes, it’s a country song, but it really is _so_ good and the lyrics - which i’ve italicized and bolded - seem to reflect Inuyasha’s thoughts _perfectly,_ which is why i thought it fit so well with OLR’s theme. 
> 
> ~~....shit okay one last _last_ thing: i swear to fuck that the ending jumped out of a scene from a goddamn western harlequin romance novel with its level of cliche and drama and yes i am _entirely_ proud of that fact ;ljadfilajflkahjsfueL~~

_She stood beside the bed, feeling empty, cold, hollow as she stared down at the pillows and blankets. It was still unmade, the sheets twisted, messy from her hasty retreat just that morning. Tears burned her eyes as she remembered why; the argument, the begging, the screaming. The heartbreak._

_Her heart twinged and Kagome gasped, closing her eyes as she brought up a hand to cover her mouth. Was this…was this really it? Were they really going to leave things like this, unresolved and painful between them? God, she didn’t want to. She wanted to run outside, run through the night to his house, throw open the front door and beg him to—_

_Her bedroom door crashed open and Kagome gasped, whirling around with wide, liquid eyes, heart in her throat. Golden eyes, furious, hard, bore into her own and suddenly a heat suffused her body, chasing away the previous chill, and her stomach swooped as he shut the door and stalked toward her._

_Her breath left her in a stuttered exhale, body trembling, coming alive from the heat in his gaze._

_“Inuy—”_

_“Shut up,” he growled, grabbing her waist, hauling her in tight against him. His lips fell over hers, swallowing her gaps, the crush of his mouth hard, unforgiving, punishing._

_Hands – frantic, desperate – removed clothing, touching, grabbing, caressing. They fell on the bed in tangle of limbs, skin against skin, heart against heart, flushed, needy, desperate. Growls, moans, whispered pleas echoed throughout the darkness of the room as they rocked together, moving in a dance as old as time. Fingers grasping sweat slicked skin, hearts thundering wildly and then perfectly syncing in a moment of euphoric completion. A stuttered breath, a gasp of a name; then silence._

_Tears trekked down her flushed face as she was gathered against a hard chest, as familiar arms wrapped around her stated body and held her as she cried._

**_Girl, our mamas are best friends and so are we  
_ ** **_The whole town's rooting for us like the home team  
_ ** **_Most likely to settle down  
_ ** **_Plant a few roots real deep and let 'em grow_ **

Kagome stood in front of the full-length mirror and ran a brush through her still damp hair, the yellow and blue sundress she wore complimenting the blue of her eyes. Blue eyes that were dull as they stared at her reflection, but didn’t really see it.

Which was just as well. She didn’t know why she picked this dress to wear, but had felt compelled to wear it anyway, even if looking at it made the vice on her heart tighten even more.

A gentle knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts and she blinked. Kagome turned her head in time to watch her mother crack open the door and poke her head inside, her smile kind, but her eyes sad. The older woman took in her daughter and her smile faded, but she didn’t comment as she stepped inside.

“Souta brought the car around,” she said softly. “And the keys are in it. Do you need help with your bags?”

“No,” Kagome answered and looked at her reflection again. “I packed most of them in the car last night. I just have my carry-on left.”

Mama nodded but said nothing as gazed at her daughter. Her heart ached at the pain she saw reflected in those dear features, in the eyes were that identical to her late husband’s—Kagome’s father.

“Kagome…” she started, but then sighed as those sad, sad eyes turned toward her once again. Mama shook her head. “Are you going to say goodbye?”

Kagome’s breath hitched. She didn’t need to ask who she was talking about. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the butterflies that took flight in her belly.

“I…I’m going to try,” she whispered and god help her, but she couldn’t stop the tears from welling in her eyes. “But Mama, I don’t…he probably doesn’t want to see…”

Her throat tightened and she pressed her lips tightly together to stifle the sob that welled up. Immediately arms, warm and familiar, surrounded her. Kagome buried her face in her mother’s shoulder as the tears spilled from her eyes.

“I’ll talk to Izayoi,” Mama murmured and kissed her daughter’s head, her heart aching for her little girl as she felt her own eyes getting hot with the threat of tears. “If anyone can talk some sense into that boy, it’s his mother.”

Kagome sniffled and nodded, grateful that her mother would help her in this endeavor. It was unlikely he’d want to see her, but she had to at least _try_ …

Closing her eyes as her mother rubbed her back and smoothed her hair, Kagome clung to her mother and let herself remember, the memories flashing before her mind’s eye and then fading away just as quickly, only to be replaced by another one, fresher, more precious, more _painful_ than the one before.

**_But we can't stop this real world from spinnin' us  
_ ** **_Your bright lights called, I don't blame you for pickin' up  
_ ** **_Your big dream bags are all packed up and ready to go  
_ ** **_But I just need you to know_ **

_“Shhh! Quit laughing or they’ll hear us!”_

_Another badly stifled giggle echoed in the night as he drew her into the darkness of the trees, toward their secret spot they’d found years ago. One hand held a six pack while the other held tight to her hand, fingers laced, and he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face before an exhilarated chuckle of his own burst from his lips._

_Darkness gave way to the orange glow of a fire, the soft crackling of wood breaking the stillness of the night._

_“Why is this so_ good? _”_

_“Because we’re seventeen.”_

_“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”_

_“Shut up and maybe we won’t be.”_

_“Hey, this was_ your _idea—”_

_The rest of the words were stolen in a kiss, a hand coming up to cradle her jaw as a ragged sigh whispered against her lips. He tasted like beer and spearmint gum. She smiled. A strange combination, but it was him, and she loved it._

_\--_

_“You should have_ seen _it, Inuyasha,” Kagome gushed a year later, sitting on her bed as she excitedly gushed about her time in LA to her best friend. “The sunset was absolutely gorgeous, like nothing you’ve ever seen before! God, I wish you were there with me. I just know you’d love it.”_

_Inuyasha smiled and reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I doubt I can love anything more than you.”_

_Blue eyes widened as a flush spread across her cheeks; her breath hitched, lips forming his name and eyes drifting closed as he leaned forward and took her mouth in a warm, lazy kiss._

_\--_

_“Would you ever wanna go?”_

_“Go where?” Fingers racked through dark hair and her sigh was blissful, a soft melody in his ears._

_“California.”_

_“…You mean like…visit?”_

_“Well, maybe longer than a visit…like an extended trip, or something…lots of opportunities out that way…”_

_A brief pause before the fingers continued. “No. …Do you?”_

_“Mmm…dunno. Maybe after graduation? I had so much fun last time, but…”_

_“But what?”_

_A pause. Then, “Nothing. Kiss me.”_

_A husky chuckle before a pair of lips covered her own and any thoughts about the Golden State far, far from her mind as she returned his kiss._

**_That I love you more than a California sunset  
_ ** **_More than a beer when you ain't twenty-one yet  
_ ** **_More than a Sunday morning Lord  
_ ** **_Turnin' some poor lost souls 'round, Hallelujah bound_ **

_“Ewww, get that away from me!”_

_“C’mon Kagome, it’s just a worm! It ain’t gonna bite ya!”_

_“Eeee! Inuyasha, don’t you dare—!”_

_Laughter as he chased her around with a baited hook, the sound of water splashing as bare feet waded into the lake._

_“Wait, I think I got something!”_

_The crank of a fishing rod as he reeled it in, the water splashing as whatever was caught struggled against the pull. Grunting, muttered curses, and soft giggling before with a splash the bass burst from the water, dangling from the hook._

_“You got it!”_

_“Damn, ain’t nothing more satisfying than that feeling when the bass hits the hook!”_

_“I can think of one thing…”_

_Soft lips, warm and smiling, pressed against his own and Inuyasha abruptly decided that yeah, this was_ definitely _better._

_\--_

_“California?”_

_“Yeah! Can’t you just imagine it, Inuyasha? The lights, the nightlife, the ocean, and no more snow! You always complain about the snow.”_

_“Yeah, but…Kagome, I don’t know…”_

_“Just think about it, okay? I’m not asking for you to decide right now. But this is something I’ve thought about for a while now, Inuyasha, and I just…I want to experience it with you. Please?”_

_A pause, and then heavy sigh. “Fine. I’ll think about it.”_

_A brilliant smile, soft lips pressing to his cheek in a warm kiss. “You know I love you, right?”_

_“…I know, Kagome. Me, too.”_

_\--_

_“I can’t believe you’re reading that crap.”_

_“It’s not crap, it’s_ romantic _. You could probably learn something or two from these books, you uncultured dog.”_

_“Uncultured? Really?”_

_“Besides, I like it when the guy gets the girl at the end. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.”_

_“I can make you feel all warm and fuzzy, too.”_

_Her gasp was cut off as lips pressed against her neck and hands slipped beneath her shirt to roam across soft skin. The book fell from her fingers to dive into silver hair, eyes closing as her head fell back with a breathy sigh._

_\--_

_“Yes.”_

_The blood was rushing so loudly in his ears he barely heard her and the thundering of his heart against his chest was so forceful, it was a wonder it didn’t leap out into her waiting hands._

_“Y-yes?” he echoed, voice naught but a disbelieving rasp as he stared at her with wide, shocked - and cautiously hopeful - golden eyes._

_A half-sob, half-laugh burst from her lips and her eyes were bright from more than just the unshed tears brimming the beautiful depths. Lips trembled as she smiled, hand trembling even more as she held it out before her._

_“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, Inuyasha, I’ll marry you. I—”_

_What she felt next wasn’t the cool metal of his grandmother’s ring as it found a new home on her finger, but instead the warmth of her beloved’s hand as it wrapped around hers and yanked her forward into his arms. They tumbled to the ground, laughing, crying, exchanging endless kisses and promises of forever as the ring, forgotten on the ground but still nestled within the velvet box, glittered merrily in the warm glow of the fire._

**_Yeah, I love you more than the feeling when the bass hits a hook  
When the guy gets the girl at the end of the book  
But, baby, this might be the last time I get to lay you down  
'Cause I can't love you more than my hometown_ **

_“Come with me.”_

_Silence; thick, stony. Cold._

_Desperation made her voice high, the words falling from her lips fast. “Inuyasha, please, come back with me—we’d have such an amazing time together, learning, living and—you can enroll in my school, Inuyasha! It’s not too late, there are so many programs to choose from, and I just think you can do so much more with your life than—”_

_“Than_ what _, Kagome?” The words were snapped, harsh, biting as he whirled around to peg her with a hard stare. “Than taking on the valued responsibility of the ranch that’s been in my family for fucking generations? Than building our fucking_ house? _You know, the one we'll live in after we’re_ married? _I can’t do that, Kagome_. _I won’t.”_

_“But that’s just_ it _, Inuyasha, you have no room to grow here! You’re stifled by the responsibility you feel to take over the ranch when leaving could relieve you of that burden! The world is so big, Yash, and there’s so much more beyond this little town, so if you would just trust me—”_

_“You’re asking me to drop and leave everything I know behind, Kagome!” His voice was loud, thunderous in his anger, his frustration, his pain. “This my home,_ our _home, and you just want me to leave like it don’t even matter! Like the fucking_ life _I’m trying to build for us don’t even matter!”_

_“That’s why I’m asking you to come with me!” Tears, hot, salty ran unchecked down her face, blue eyes big and pleading and flashing with undisguised panic. “I want to be with you, Inuyasha, I do, but I need you to understand—!”_

_“Then be with me_ here _, dammit!” A note of desperation, amber eyes pleading, frantic, angry._

_A choked sob, a muffled whimper. “I_ can’t _…”_

_An anguished sound, a shattered cry, and then a door slamming shut, loud, devastating, final._

_\--_

_The words slammed into him harder than any blow he’d ever received, the shock greater than hitting the unforgiving ground after falling off a horse, and the pain far, far worse than he ever could have imagined._

_Fuck, it would have hurt less if she’d just outright slapped him in the face._

_She wouldn’t look at him, her gaze focused on the ground, dark hair hiding her expression. He swallowed once, twice; his mouth felt like a desert, his tongue heavy, thick, useless. His throat worked but no sound came out. Ice replaced the blood in his veins, freezing his lungs, making it hard to breathe._

_“Wh…what did you s…” He shook his head, swayed on his feet as he blinked hard. He couldn't have heard her right. She couldn't have just told him—_

_“…I cheated on you. Inuyasha, I—”_

_He didn’t hear the rest of what she said. His legs abruptly gave out and he stumbled back, sitting down hard onto the fallen log behind him. The log he’d proposed to her on. The log they’d kissed on—_

_He shook his head again, a frown pulling his brows down low over his eyes as he tried to register the words spilling from her mouth a mile a minute. Two days…two days ago. That—that didn’t make any sense. He couldn’t—he couldn’t smell anything, couldn’t detect any sort of incriminating evidence that suggested she’d been unfaithful._

_Amber eyes lifted, flashing with tentative hope. She’d been drunk—she didn’t remember, so maybe if he told her—_

_The sight of his grandmother’s ring, nestled in the middle of her palm, might as well have been his heart because it sure as sure shit felt like she’d just ripped it out of his chest. His stomach clenched, the breath seized in his lungs, and a curious numbness spread throughout his entire body. The realization hit him even harder than the pain had, and that in and of itself would have brought him to his knees had he not already been sitting._

_Honeyed eyes, agonized, pleading, lifted to her face. Again she would not meet his gaze, eyes closed against the tears that spilled down her cheeks. He suddenly tasted salt and with a start he realized he was crying too, the tears warm as they streaked down his pale face but he gave them no mind._

_“K…Kagome…” It was the only thing he could get through a throat tight from anguish. A plea, a prayer, a question all in one as he stared at her, heedless of the tears that continued to fall._

_Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head; a clenched sob broke from her lips as she reached forward, grabbed his hand, closed his fingers around the ring, giving it back, giving back his heart that she no longer wanted. Pain, sharp and intense, pierced through him and he gasped, unable to do a damned thing as she backed away from him, arms folded around herself._

_“I’m sorry,” she rasped, shaking her head, over and over, backing away. “I just…I can’t…”_

_A sob, borne of a sorrow so deep, of regret and fear and pain so sharp it felt it in the very marrow of his bones, broke free of her lips right before she whirled around and dashed away, through the night, through the trees, away from the fire, away from him._

_Inuyasha could do nothing but sit there, his rejected grandmother’s ring clutched in his fist and his vision blurry from hot tears as he watched her run. Curious, that instead of the crushing pain he expected to feel in his chest, there was a hollow ache that resonated, like an echo of a mournful howl for the one who had just run away with his heart._

_What hurt more than the pain of watching her go, however, and more than the diamond cutting into his palm, was the jarring realization that the woman he loved more than his own life would rather fabricate a lie of infidelity than be with him._

_And because he loved her more than his own happiness…he’d let her._

**_I ain't the runaway kind, I can't change that  
My heart's stuck in these streets like the train tracks  
City sky ain't the same black  
Ain't that a map dot shame, man, to think that_ **

Sitting on his bed, freshly showered and donned in simple jeans and a t-shirt, Inuyasha’s head was bowed between his shoulders and his arms were propped on his knees. His hands, clenched into tight fists, gradually relaxed and a breath he hadn’t’ even realized he’d been holding rushed from his lungs, escaping his mouth in a harsh exhale that did absolutely nothing to absolve the torment wreaking his mind.

As the last vestiges of the memory faded away, far more painful than all the ones before, he opened his eyes and stared down at the hardwood floor, scuffed and scratched and worn. He frowned, his chest feeling tight, his stomach in knots, his muscles tensing and relaxing with a restless energy that was hard to ignore. He wanted to punch something, to run, to fight, fight for her to stay, fight for _them_.

But he remained where he was, hands flexing, jaw clenched, eyes shut tight against the pain that was determined to bring him to his knees. God, why, _why_ did she have to—

Gentle rapping on the door before it was cracked open. He didn’t look up but he didn’t need to; he knew why she was here. The ache in his chest intensified, sharped, traveled up to knot in his throat and make it harder to breathe.

She didn’t say anything at first, simply stared. Then, “…She wants to see you.”

Inuyasha turned his head, looked out the window.

A pause. Then a sigh, resigned, sad. “Asako called. Before she showed up at the door, I mean. Asked me to talk to you. Said I would, but didn’t make any promises.” Pause. “You already know how I feel about her doing this, but…you should at least say goodbye. You’ll regret it if you don’t. You know you will.”

A tightening of his jaw and a deep furrowing of his brow was her response.

“…I’m sorry, my love.”

The door closed with a soft click.

A minute passed. Two. Three.

Inuyasha exploded to his feet, grabbed the lamp on the nightstand, and hurled it against the wall with a roar that was equal parts rage, frustration, and deep, intense anguish that reverberated throughout the entire house; echoing, thunderous, shattering.

Deafening silence followed his outburst; he sank to his knees and wept.

**_I love you more than a California sunset  
_ ** **_More than a beer when you ain't twenty-one yet  
_ ** **_More than a Sunday morning Lord  
_ ** **_Turnin' some poor lost souls around, Hallelujah bound  
_ ** **_Yeah, I love you more than the feeling when the bass hits a hook  
_ ** **_When the guy gets the girl at the end of the book  
_ ** **_But, baby, this might be the last time I get to lay you down  
_ ** **_Cause I can't love you more than my hometown_ **

It was impossible not to hear it. As the color drained from Kagome’s face and her heart clenched in her chest, Izayoi stared at her with eyes hardened from the ache she was feeling for her son, the sorrow she felt at his heartbreak twisted into bitter, resentful anger at the woman standing before her.

Kagome closed her eyes, bit her lip to stifle the sob that welled in her throat, sucked in a shaky breath meant to harden her resolve. It didn’t and she fought not to fall apart on the front porch, locking knees that threatened to give out on her.

“Go,” Izayoi muttered in a voice like flint and ignored the younger woman’s flinch. “You’ve done enough damage here. And I’m not talking about whatever he just destroyed.”

Hot tears pricked the back of her eyes. Her throat tightened, preventing any words, protests, to spill from her mouth. She stared at the older woman with wide eyes, someone who she, for the longest time, had looked upon as a second mother, someone to confide in, to trust.

She found none of the warmth that she was used to seeing. No fondness, no compassion, no understanding. Coldness spread through Kagome’s veins, turning her blood to ice, knotting in her stomach, heavy, uncomfortable.

Izayoi stared back, cold, unforgiving, unregretful.

“I’m sorry,” Kagome whispered.

The older woman pressed her lips into a thin line and looked away, arms tight across her chest.

Rejected, heartbroken, Kagome turned, her feet feeling heavy as they carried her back to her car. The tears ran unchecked down her face now, streaming down pale cheeks. She tasted salt and she got in the vehicle, closed the door. Her body felt like it was on autopilot as she revved the engine and started down the long dirt driveway.

It wasn’t until she had gone halfway that she broke down, great, gasping sobs erupting from her throat. Her vision was blurry from the unending tears and her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Without even realizing it her foot had slipped from the accelerator and she was merely coasting now, too distraught, too tormented to think about anything else but the pain ravaging her heart. Unbidden one last memory, the most recent, flashed before her mind’s eye, twisting the knife keeper, crushing her, killing her…

_“Don’t do this.”_

_He froze at the softly uttered words, spoken in a tone so raw with pain that it trembled. He swallowed hard and turned his head just the slightest bit, but said nothing._

_Silence. Thick, tense, deafening._

_Then he tightened his jaw, hardened his eyes, and continued putting his boots on._

_A choked sob, the rustle of cloth. “Inuyasha, please—”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_He stood up from the side of the bed and refused to look at her as he collected his jacket, still sitting in a heap on the floor from where it was hastily thrown the night before._

_A stuttered breath, followed by the salty scent of tears. His lips drew into a tight line and his hands fisted tightly at his sides as he forced himself to head toward the door. But, goddamn him, he paused right in front of it, hand on the knob, jaw clenched so hard it ached._

_“Please,” she begged and the word was a raspy plea, vision blurry from tears. “If you would just—we can talk about this—”_

_“I love you, Kagome,” Inuyasha said and he heard her sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t turn around. He swallowed once, twice, and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and forced the words past a throat tight with emotion._

_“Inu—”_

_“But I can’t…love you more than this. I just…I can’t.”_

_Another sob, a hitched breath, and his chest ached. He bowed his head._

_“See you around, Kagome,” he whispered and left, his footsteps fading down the hallway and down the stairs until the slam of the front door echoed in the dark house._

_Kagome dropped her face into her hands and wept._

The front door burst open and Inuyasha was desperation personified as he rushed past his alarmed mother, sprinting as fast as he could toward the barn that held the horses. Not even a full minute later a white blur sped from the barn and bolted through the open gate of the pasture, following the car that was leaving with his love, his soul, his very heart.

Standing on the porch, Izayoi pressed a hand to her heart while the other covered her mouth, muffling the sob that burst from her lips as teary eyes watched her son chase after the woman who broke his heart.

**_'Cause I love you more than a California sunset  
_ ** **_I love you more in a twenty-dollar sundress  
_ ** **_Hate that loaded down car you got your keys in  
_ ** **_Girl, but I hate even more that you're leavin'_ **

Urging his mount to go faster, harder, the thundering of her hooves against the ground rivaled that of the thundering of his heart in his chest. Hands gripping the coarse hair of her mane, Inuyasha grit his teeth against the harsh wind, his eyes wild, desperate and bright with unshed tears as he kicked the mare’s flanks to go _faster, dammit, faster!_

The distance between them was closing, the rumble of the engine, of gravel crunching beneath tires becoming louder until he was riding alongside her, along the fence that enclosed the front pasture. His hands fisted his mount’s mane in a while-knuckled grip as he leaned over her neck, legs tight to her sides.

He turned his head and wild, despairing golden eyes collided with wide, tear-filled blue.

Kagome’s heart lurched in her chest, making her gasp as goosebumps erupted on her skin. She sobbed, shaking her head, mouthing his name and forcing her eyes to look straight ahead. What—what was he doing?! Why?! God, he was making this even harder than it already was, taking her heart and stomping on it, cruel, cold, conniving.

But it made sense, didn’t it.

She had broken his heart, and now he was doing the same to her.

**_'Cause I love you more than the feeling when the bass hits a hook  
_ ** **_When the guy gets the girl at the end of the book  
_ ** **_But that ain't you and me so I guess I'll see you around  
_ ** **_'Cause I can't love you more than my hometown_ **

Inuyasha didn’t let up, not even when she looked away, gritting his teeth, kicking his mount to keep up when she accelerated. She was crying, and although he couldn’t hear her, he could see the way she shook, shoulders jerking, chest heaving, face wet from her tears and _fuck_ she was wearing the sundress—

The end of the drive was in sight. Kagome slowed down, so did he, but she didn’t stop as she once again turned her head and caught his gaze. Inuyasha was already staring at her, heart in his eyes, a silent plea falling from his lips, willing her to hear….

_“Don’t go.”_

A sob, raw, choked, anguished.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Without even realizing, he let up on his mount, the mare slowing to a trot, a walk, and then stood still, recovering from the hard gallop. Golden eyes, awash with ears, watched the car reach the end of the drive and turn, driving away, going, going, getting smaller, fading.

Gone.

Something inside Inuyasha shattered and he didn’t think it could ever, ever be repaired.

****_Love you more than my hometown_  
**_Love you more than my hometown  
_ ** ****_Love you more, baby, love you more_


End file.
